the_emerald_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tachio Ryo
Tachio Ryo is one of the main protagonists of The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Description' Tachio was born & raised in the city of Tsunami (Part of Tsunami Ocean's United City of Land & Sea.) All his life Tachio was both educated and trained at The Aquarius Dojo alongside his former friend/current rival: Jay Ino. As a kid Tachio was rebellious and never liked training in the ways of the samurai, but eventually matured into a wise young man. Tachio & Jay have a complicated relationship that involves going down different paths. As a result, they see each other as rivals and attempt to outsmart each other in strength. Other than Jay, Tachio didn't have any other friends and after the fallout with him, he was alone. Eventually he was seen as an outcast to many and it didn't help that Jay joined in on the ridicule. These events are what inevitably changed Tachio into what he is today. 'Physical Appearance' Pilot Design: Tachio is shown to be a tall, lean & muscular asian teen who wears an all blue suit with a gold tie and white undershirt. He also wears blue boots. His hair & eyes are both black. Tachio dislikes showing a lot of skin and has grown an affinity to wearing a suit as everyday clothing. This is due to his now known gymnophobia or fear of nudity. Official Design: Not much has changed other than his eyes being dark blue & an outline being given. Season 2 Design: Tachio no longer wears a suit & now sports a solid blue short sleeve shirt & light blue pants. He also wears blue sandals. His hair is slightly longer, but it's in a pony-tail while an emover covers one of his eyes, which are now solid blue. Tellyzx states that Tachio's new design will be explained briefly during an episode in Season 2. 'Personality' As a kid Tachio was rebellious and a troublemaker. Eventually he grew up to become a more mature and wise young man with a strict moral code. Tachio comes off as a mean guy when first seen, but is always polite to everyone (even Jay.) When angered he tends to try calming himself and likes to meditate. 'Synopsis' '1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Tachio can be first seen in the auditorium for the assembly. During the Doomsday Test, Tachio places 4th being one of the only 4 Silver Stars in his class next to Jay Ino, Celine Marcosa & Duke Zeta. '2. Amigos De Por Vida' '3. Enter The Master of Nature' '4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald' Tachio is paired up with Andy for sparring practice in Basic Combat class. At first Tachio thinks of Andy as a weakling & only cares about his rivalry with Jay. After an intense fight with Jay, Andy comes to his aid & tries befriending him, but Tachio declines the offer while reiterating his purpose for attending the academy but now it's lost due to Andy's interference. After overhearing Andy talk about him, Tachio realizes that he's now alone & has no real purpose to be here. The next day Tachio asks for Andy's help & seeks assistance from Reynaldo Johnson. With his help, Tachio soon realizes that he must restore his friendship with Jay & prevent himself from being alone. As a result he aceepts Andy's hand in friendship & joins him alongside Federico & Chessly. '5. Andy Green's Very First Mission' '6. Wrath of Hypnotica' '7. Guardia Zero's Mystery Revealed!' '8. He Who Erases Super Powers' '9. Embracing Your Fears' '10. Heroics 101: Lessons In Super Human Chemistry' '14. A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond' '15. Rise of The Peacekeepers' '16. Long Lost Brother' '18. Prologue To The Master Plan' '19. Battle of United Emerald City' '20. Enter The Neutral Zone' 'Images' ' Tachio Ryo Official Human Sprite.png|'Tachio Ryo Official Sprite''' TEC TLAG Profile Pic -4 - Tachio Ryo.jpg|'Tachio Ryo Character Profile' Tachio Ryo Pic.jpg|Tachio Ryo Bio Pic TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -5.jpg Tachio Ryo Profile Pic.jpg|Tachio Ryo Profile Pic Tachio Ryo S1 Profile Pic.jpg TEC TLAG S2 Promo Pic - The Protagonists -2.jpg Tachio Ryo S2 Profile Pic -2.jpg ' 'Battles' '''1. Tachio Vs. Andy (Briefly during Basic Combat Class in Dragon, Samurai & Emerald)' 2. Tachio Vs. Jay (Dragon, Samurai & Emerald) 'Relationships' #'Tachio & Jay Ino (Rival)' #'Tachio & Andy Green (Friend/Rival)' #'Tachio & Federico Montez (Friend)' #'Tachio & Chessly Matthews (Friend/Girlfriend)' #'Tachio & Danson Katekyo (Roommate)' #'Tachio & Celine Marcosa (Mission Partner)' 'Santa Verde Rankings' STATUS: CURRENTLY ENROLLED 'Trivia' *'Tachio's character has two different origins combined into one for this series. One part comes from Tellyzx's story ''Post-Apocalyptic & the other is his comic Team Ultimatum: The World's Strongest. In the comic he's still Jay's rival but considered the stronger one of the two & had the silver dragon abilities, but wasn't a main character. In the book he was the main character out of 5 protagonists trying to save their now post-apocalyptic world.' *'Tachio's voice sounds like Cofagrigus from another Tellyzx show "The Andy X Challenge."' *'Tachio didn't make his official appearance as a main character until Dragon, Samurai & Emerald.' *'Tachio has gymnophobia, which is the fear of nudity. In his case, Tachio is afraid of showing a lot of skin in public despite how muscular he is & why he wears full suits at all times.' *'Originally, Tachio & Andy were supposed to be bitter rivals all throughout the series, but that was scrapped due to Tellyzx's desire to take their "frenemy" relationship in another direction. This is why Jay became Tachio's primary rival in the current series instead. Tellyzx stated that Tachio & Andy's rivalry will still play a minor role between the characters all throughout the series, but fade away at some point.' *'Ever since Episode 27's debut, many have speculated that Tachio & Jay weren't just best friends but were once lovers based on certain instances in the episode. Due to Jay's now known bisexuality, the ship name "Tachio X Jay" has become popular amongst the growing fandom.' *'Despite being rivals, Tachio & Jay still show lingering feelings towards each other as best friends, as shown in Episode 27.' *'Many fans have deemed Tachio the most attractive guy in the series. Tellyzx admits to purposely making Tachio look good, much like the rest of the male cast but didn't expect the love for him to be this big.''' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Super Human Category:Santa Verde Academy Student Category:Males